Why?
by hotfruits
Summary: “Don’t disobey me, Princess. Maybe if you’re on good behavior, I’ll let you go.” slight slash
1. Why Are You Doing This?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

She struggled to open her eyes, her head pounding in pain. She could smell blood, though she couldn't tell if it was hers, or someone else's.

She blinked, trying to focus her vision as the darkness swirled around her. She winced as she felt a sharp pain atop her head, and the dry blood pulling at her scalp.

She couldn't remember being injured, just remembered a dark figure approaching her, mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.

The thoughts made her shiver out of fear, as a cold feeling of dread found itself in her bones.

"Good morning."

The deep voice startled her as she jumped, gasping softly. She realized now she was on a dirt floor, and her hands were tied painfully behind her back. She pulled at them, biting her lip as the rope cut painfully into her skin.

"Stop trying, Princess, you'll only hurt yourself more."

Tears welled up in her eyes as fear overtook her senses. She was frantic to get out, and began to tug even harder. She bit back a scream as new cuts were formed on her wrists.

She felt his hands on her shoulders, holding them still in his vice like grip.

"I said stop."

She kept her eyes down, wide with terror as she realized this was the dark figure with the twisted smile.

"Look at me, Princess."

If she looked up into his face, that would mean that this was all real. She could pretend she was in a devastating nightmare, as long as she didn't look up.

The choice was taken from her, though, as he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his.

"Don't disobey me, Princess. Maybe if you're on good behavior, I'll let you go."

She cringed when he smiled at her, his white teeth glowing menacingly in the dark as he slapped her across the face.

The pain from her head and wrists began to throb dully, and her cheek stung painfully.

This was real, all right.

And she was in real, real trouble.


	2. Because I Can

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He turned to face her, surprised that she was talking. He quickly smothered the look though, and grinned.

She had been there for a few days now, or at least, what she thought a few days were. He kept her moderately fed and watered, and let her bathe once a day, under his supervision. She didn't understand why he was treating her this way, as though she was a pet, rather than a prisoner.

"Why do you ask?"

"I think it's only fair that you tell me."

He nodded, looking thoughtful as he stared at her. She always squirmed under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable and frightened when his dark eyes would penetrate her own. She learned very quickly to always meet his gaze though, if she didn't want to meet his fists.

"I suppose I do owe you that much, though I'm not sure what it is you're hoping to hear."

"I want to know why you are doing this to me."

"Doing what? Making sure you don't starve or dehydrate?"

She nodded, curiously leaning forward.

"I have high standards of living, so I feel it is important that you keep up with your physical health."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, not at all expecting that answer.

"I'm assuming my answer has confused you. Well, it's simple really. While you are my prisoner here, you will be taken care of."

She shuddered at the implications of his words, dreading the _while you are my prisoner here_. She didn't want to think of her impending future.

"Why do you keep me captive here?"

He smirked and ran a hand through his dark hair, exhaling softly as he chuckled.

She hated his laugh, almost as much as his smiles. They sounded nice, but there was always a hint of evil laced through them.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm getting some sort of sick pleasure from having you as my prisoner?"

He moved to sit in front of her, crossing his legs Indian style as he got comfortable.

"Because that's not it. I don't get some form of perverse happiness from punishing you. Nor do I get it while I watch you bathe."

He smiled darkly as a disturbed look crossed her features.

"Yes, you are very pretty, Princess, but not my type. Maybe that's why I do this.

Maybe because the world out there will never accept me as I am, a perverse freak. I was in love once, deeply in love. I would've done anything to be with them, would've given my life for them," He let out a chuckle here, a dark look crossing his features, "Actually, I did give my life for them. My lovely sister saved me though. Sometimes I wish she left me for dead.

I was in love with a man, and not just any man, but my own flesh and blood. My sister saved my life, and I decided to tell my brother how I felt. But I was scared though, by our new duties to Narnia. So I waited, and waited, until I was older and more mature.

I asked to speak with him one night, by the gardens. I confessed everything. The way my heart beat sporadically when he entered the room, the way my heart broke when he danced with beautiful women. I told him how I longed to kiss him, longed to hear him say words of undying love and promises to never leave me.

My brother stared at me, shocked by my confession. I was beginning to think I'd done something terrible when he closed the distance between us. No dream could ever compare to this wonderful kiss I shared with my brother, as we let ourselves get carried away with passion. He made love to me that night, and held me in his arms under the stars.

He promised me he would always love me, and would never leave me."

She was surprised when he leaned forward, to wipe a tear from her eye.

"He didn't keep his promise though, when our other sister accused us of perversion. He denied our love with a cold, straight face. That same week, he proposed to a lovely girl who of course said yes. He told me he had duties to perform, and that our immoral shenanigans needed to stop.

I loved my brother dearly, and I still ache for his touch. I didn't attend the wedding, afraid of how I would react to seeing them. I ran away from home that morning, and haven't been there since."

"I'm sorry"

She meant it too, surprisingly. She knew what painful heartbreak felt like, and how it mercilessly tortured your mind.

"Don't be, Princess. My love is not the reason for why I do this.

Maybe it's cause of the cruel world I entered into. When I was young, and naïve, I made some very bad choices. Choices that will always haunt me.

I let myself be seduced with candies and words by a mean, horrible witch. I didn't know she was horrible at the time, because she promised to make me a prince, and my siblings my servants.

Back when I was younger, I didn't get along with my siblings. We fought a lot, mostly cause I couldn't stand them bossing me around. I was young and short-tempered, and didn't like them telling me what to do.

The Witch appealed to me by using my feelings against me, getting me to do what she wanted. Even when I realized how awful she was, it was too late. I was hers to control, and we both knew that.

Luck seemed to be on my side though, when I was rescued from her camp. But at a high price, for the life of someone dear was scarified for my traitorous deeds.

The guilt ate me up on the inside, and I grew bitter. Even when that dear friend came back, all I could imagine was the pain he must've felt, on my behalf; All the pain I caused, on my behalf .

My siblings and my friend forgave me, but no one else fully did. They may have forgiven me for my awful deed, but they did not forget. I could tell they still thought of me as a traitor, when I entered a room and their watchful eyes never left me.

It hurt, but I knew I deserved that. So many sins lay upon on my shoulders, so much blood upon my hands. If they wanted to hate me, then so be it. I deserved it and more."

His voice grew quiet as he said that last sentence, a look of guilty depression crossing his face.

"I don't think that's it though.

I may be troubled, with lost love and a guilty conscious. Nightmares haunt me every night, and I wake up screaming every morning. You could say my life has been hard, unfortunate event occurring one after another.

But I try to not let my pain guide me in life, for that is foolish."

He grabbed her chin roughly in his hand, smirking at her frightened face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Princess."

He pulled a long, sharp dagger from behind his back. Her eyes widened with terror, her pulse thumping loudly in her ears. She could feel her heartbeat quicken, as her breath became shorter and harsher.

"I have no motive for why I do this. I do it because," He smiled gleefully, giggling as her body shook in fear, "I do it, because I can."

Her screams muffled out of the sound of his happy laughter.


End file.
